<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a matter of hindsight by capsicum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238256">a matter of hindsight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicum/pseuds/capsicum'>capsicum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kray Foresight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Galo Thymos, Promare Kink Meme, Unplanned Pregnancy, surprise. always use condoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicum/pseuds/capsicum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Kray's an alpha and Galo's an omega. Kray has some fun with Galo while he's imprisoned and doesn't use protection because Galo's going to be dead soon anyway. But oops, things don't turn out as planned and Galo saves the day with Lio. A few weeks later, he realizes he's pregnant.<br/></p>
</blockquote>kray foresight failed his surname with that one.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, pre-relationship Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a matter of hindsight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>promare kink meme <a>fill</a></p>
<p>14.3. edit: no beta we die like dumbasses with adhd. so here i am a shitty fool cleaning up, or at least attempting to, this mess months after posting it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galo hadn’t thought of that fateful week for a while. Guess he’d always been the type to just bottle things up, store them back in the big spacious cupboard he called a brain. Best not to linger on stuff he couldn’t change, didn’t have control over, right? Other than that he’d always thought of himself as someone emotionally well adjusted, all things considered.<br/>
<br/>
Except that this bottle wasn’t going to be able to be stored back anywhere, even if he yeeted that thing back with all the strength he possessed (and the Great Galo Thymos had a lot of it). In the end, it was just going to bounce back. Probably just shatter all over the metaphorical ground and leave a nasty stain behind.<br/>
<br/>
Just like the pizza stain on the edge of his living room rug, some things were forever.<br/>
<br/>
In the meantime, Aina kept reciting the bothersome symptoms her omega cousin was starting to suffer from at the onset of his pregnancy at the breakroom table for Lucia and Galo to hear – breast tenderness, heightened smell, the works.<br/>
<br/>
As Lucia chattered back, Galo distantly recalled how cumbersome wearing shirts had become recently (even though, to be fair, he had never been a big fan of them in the first place. Now though? Now it was almost impossible to get through the day with how sore his nipples were) – unfortunately wearing nothing wasn’t bother free as well. Exposure to cold air, rough surfaces, etc. was also hell. He thought back to how the smell of pizza – of all things – had started to nauseate him as well. Thought back to his weird recent constipation, especially taking into account he hadn’t been able to stomach the stench of dairy for two weeks now, so why now of all times was he having bowel trouble? He thought back to Gov—Kray. He thought back to Kray between his legs, a sight he’d dreamed about ever since he was old enough to know what a knot was, although it did end up occurring in the least flattering and romantic scenario possible.<br/>
<br/>
“Anyways, joy of creation and all that, but I don’t think I’d ever go through that myself.” Aina concluded. She swiveled in her chair and took a peek at her teammate’s plate. Still full. She furrowed her brow and looked up, nose twitching at the bitter note in the air, courtesy of Galo’s slowly increasing discomfort.<br/>
<br/>
“Eh, the probability of a female alpha getting pregnant is very low anyway.” Lucia commented, though her attention was kept focused on the gadget she was working on next to her midmorning snack – an unfortunate someone’s lunch (looked like Reimi’s).<br/>
<br/>
Galo turned fully on his chair in order to look at her, avoiding Aina’s gaze as it started to weight on him.<br/>
<br/>
“True.” Aina fired back offhandedly. Though, normally she liked to elaborate on the statistics and what conditions influenced them. Her sister had at some point, done a thesis on the subject – that paper had won her, her spot on the Foresight Foundation (although, as Ana had explained at some point, her current, well, <em>old</em> occupation in the organization, had ended up being research in a completely different field). Aina repeatedly complained about and inflicted her never fading encyclopedic knowledge on the matter on her teammates.<br/>
<br/>
“Galo? You look kind of pale.”<br/>
<br/>
“Eh? It’s just gas.” He chuckled, very non-nervously. Technically the gas thing wasn’t a lie – which was his saving grace, because a) his discomfort was already noticeable in his scent so there was no use in lying and b) he never quite got the hang of it. Though on the other hand, brushing off concern and redirecting it? That he was exceptional at.<br/>
<br/>
Lúcia stared up from her tinkering and laughed. “Might be the industrial helpings of pizza you ingest on a regular basis finally catching up to you Galo!”<br/>
<br/>
“I guess so!”<br/>
<br/>
Aina looked down, gaze piercing straight through his middle. Consequently his stomach curdled in response, bile climbing up to his mouth. He swallowed and prayed to every Matoi in the existence that his distaste at e ofthe bitter flavor clinging to his tongue didn't show in his facial expression.</p>
<p>“Alright, if you say so,” she replied, brow  still furrowed, clearly not fully convinced. “Ardebit’s chronically have bad digestive tracks, so if you’re queasy because of the bloating and can’t eat properly, I can recommend you something to take care of it at the pharmacy. Or – even better – I can take you there myself.” His senior teammate swiveled on her chair and rose to her feet in a single swift motion, grabbing the paper bag she had stored her own sandwich in. Aina disposed of it in the trash bin under the sink and grabbed her signature red jacket of the table, motion Galo to follow her.<br/>
<br/>
He slowly rised to his feet, “Oh, okay—<em>wait!</em>” As she crossed the door, his brain caught up to her last sentence.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re technically still on call! We shouldn’t <em>both</em> go.” He reasoned.<br/>
<br/>
Aina stopped in her tracks and leaned back into the doorframe. “Surprisingly thoughtful, huh.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Bleh</em>. I take my firefighting seriously.” Galo crossed his arms. “Don’t worry Aina, I’ll just go by myself and arrive back before the Captain even notices I’m gone. You’ll see!”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay. I’ll text you the brand. Plus you’re right, the Ex-Burnish should be here too in a second and ‘management’ would flip if they found out we left the ‘terrorists’ unattended for even a second.”<br/>
<br/>
“Am I a joke to you?” Lucia spoke, face perched on her gloved hand. Taking into consideration her tone of voice, she didn’t sound terribly broken up about it, and neither did her scent. It remained the same faint strawberry aroma - slightly oversweet for an alpha, but fitting nonetheless for the engineer.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. Have you seen your size?” Aina quipped, a smile threatening to break out from underneath her faux seriousness.<br/>
<br/>
The engineer narrowed her eyes at her. “I’ll let you know that I was the one voted most likely to commit murder in high school.”<br/>
<br/>
“Great. Did they give you a diploma for that?”<br/>
<br/>
Lucia smiled back in response, exposing her eerily sharp teeth. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”<br/>
<br/>
Galo slowly backed out of the room. This kind of interaction was slowly becoming the norm the pair and he knew what was coming next, so as soon as the smiles got a little more unhinged, he fully turned his back to leave. “Okay, while you do <em>that</em> I’ll just go.”<br/>
<br/>
“Grab me a coffee Galo!” he heard Lucia call back.<br/>
<br/>
“Lio &amp; Co. are technically the current newbies, ask them for coffee!”<br/>
<br/>
As if summoned by his words, he spotted the arrival of Lio flanked by his generals. Meis’ frowned.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m kidding!” He slapped Lio’s back, almost toppling down the small alpha and earning himself a bristling Gueira.“I’ll pick it up, just text me the orders along with the rest!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Galo hadn’t accounted for the fact the smell of coffee had also been making him nauseous lately. So after his little trip to the pharmacy to pick up both a pregnancy test and the pills Aina recoommended, in case sheactually got around to asking him about them, and powering thought 15 minutes of queue to the next-door coffee shop – after all he had already committed to it – he handed of the travel paper cups to a worried-looking Lio hanging around the breakroom entrance, making a bee-line for the bathroom next.<br/>
<br/>
Slamming the stall door shut and holding unto the porcelain for dear life, Galo willed his stomach to calm down, the cool (but definately not entirely hygienic) surface of the seat against his forehead aiding him in his venture.<br/>
<br/>
He stayed there for a brief while listening to the background noise of the fire station and when he felt like he no longer was in danger of projecting vomit, sat down on the back of his legs. A small plastic object dug into his skin from one of his back pockets and a new wave of nausea assaulted Galo.<br/>
<br/>
Oh well. He was already in the bathroom anyway, may as well do it now, right? It was just like taking off a band-aid.<br/>
<br/>
Deed done, Galo sat on the toilet seat willing his racing heart to calm down. He counted the small imperfections on the door, counted the tiles in his stall, strained his ears for some background noise to focus onto – he could faintly distinguish the chatter of Lio and Aina conversing among themselves by the bathroom’s entrance. Worry wat alphas, the lot of them.<br/>
<br/>
The minutes ticked by.<br/>
<br/>
For once Galo wasn’t suffering the consequences of a rash decision he’d made himself, but that knowledge didn’t offer him any comfort now as he stared at the twin pink stripes on the pregnancy test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
What now?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>